A Huntsgirl Story
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! After Homecoming, Rose gets her memory back, well, most of it. But now she sets her eyes on defeating her mortal enemy, the American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1 The Huntsgirl

**This story takes place just after Homecoming, but in the least way you expect it.**

**Note: This is my second American Dragon Story. I enjoy writing so I hope you enjoy reading.**

That night just before Rose leaves for Hong Kong, she has this strange dream. The Huntsmaster was in it, and so was her. She was wearing her Hunts attire and the Huntsmaster approaches her.

"Huntsgirl, I need you to continue our plan to get rid of the American Dragon!" he yelled.

Rose was confused. Who was this, Huntsgirl? And this 'American Dragon.'

"Who are you? And what do you mean _our_ plan?"

"Have you forgotten your true calling?"

The Huntsmaster grabs Rose's arm and shows her this birthmark of hers, one of a dragon. He took off his mask off and showed her his mark.

"This is the mark of the Huntsclan, sworn to take down all magical creatures. It's your destiny!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Rose ordered.

"Huntsgirl, you will listen to me. It's apart of you. Your whole life, haven't you felt an, _empty_ feeling in you?"

Rose paused. He was right. Ever since she could remember, she'd been having a strange feeling that she was missing apart of her. That there was more to her than what she knew.

The Huntsmaster showed Rose a clip of all her training in the past 13 years of her before life. He especially showed her of this last year; her battling her mortal enemy, the American Dragon.

However for part of his plan to work, he did not show her the love connection she'd had been having with Jake Long, the American Dragon. He kept that secret to himself.

"See Huntsgirl, this is your future. To take down all magical creatures. You are stronger than what you know. Use your strength to do what you were born to do.

Rose was amazed to see at what she'd done. It seemed unbelievable. So she surrendered to him.

"Yes…"

"You may call me, Huntsmaster." He grinned, and laughed evilly.

"Yes, Huntsmaster. What are your orders?"

"I need you go find, the American Dragon. He is a local in your city. And when you find him, kill him! He ruined my plans and my life!"

"Yes Huntsmaster." She said and walked away.

The Huntsmaster then took off a shiny charm bracelet, and was gone.

Rose woke up immediately. She was dressed in full ninja outfit. And also had a pointy sharp stick as her weapon. Without telling anyone, Rose left her house.


	2. Chapter 2 Your Duties

**Chapter Two: Your Duties. Heehee xD**

Rose flew into the night. She saw her mission, and she planned to fulfill it. The night was still young; she headed toward a tall building, and waited for her enemy to show.

Morning approached, and still no sign of the American Dragon. She knew he wouldn't be out during the day. She went to a nearby abandoned subway. The Huntsmaster showed her in her dream the Huntsclan old stationary. She crawled into there, and rested.

In her dreams, the Huntsmaster approached her once more.

"Huntsmaster, are you sure this is my future?" Rose hesitated.

"Huntsgirl, this is your fate don't forget. You were one of my personal best Huntsclan members. That's why I decided to make you my apprentice and even raise you." He smirked.

"You raised me? May I ask you something? How come I don't remember any of this? Are you sure this isn't just some crazy dream?"

"Oh, this is for real. Not to long ago, we were working together to get rid of all magical creatures around the Earth. However, those dragons were ruining everything. So we came up master plan using these 13 Aztec skulls. They were going to get rid of all dragons once and for all. But that, American Dragon, ruined it, and he wiped away your memory and all your years of training. Then he destoryed me and my whole Huntsclan!!" He spoke. They then appeared at this training room probably from the earlier Huntsclan lair. Then appeared a giant Ogre. "Here, take down this Ogre."

"Master, this thing is huge. And do not know how to fight."

"Trust me, you know how."

The Ogre charged up to her. Rose closed her eyes, and jumped into the air and with a loud 'HIYA' and she karate kicked him. She then finished him off by jabbing her sword into him. The Ogre disappeared and the Huntsmaster reappeared.

"Wow, I actually did that?" Rose joked.

"See Huntsgirl, your strength is locked inside of you. Trust me, and you will go far. You are left of our Huntsclan, it is up to you to continue your destiny, and destroy the American Dragon"

"I see master; I will try not to disappoint you." Rose spoke and awoke from her dream.

Rose wasn't sure if this was the right path to choice. She left her family, and even her own twin sister, to do this. But she felt, alive doing it. She knew that this was missing in her life. She thought to herself if this is was giving her this empty feeling, then it must be her destiny. So she stood in the subway, waiting for noon.

That afternoon, Jake and his two best friends, Trixie and Spud leave Millard Fillmore Middle School.

"Yo, that was whack Rotwood givin' me detention for not doin' my homework!" he said. "I mean he's not even our teacher! Man G is gonna flip once he finds out I got another detention!"

"Don't worry Jake. I mean look at the bright side," said Spud as he thinks of something to say. "You can set the all time detention record"

"Yay, for, me." Jake sighed.

"Don't worry Jakey; at least Rotwood hasn't exposed your secret yet. And it wouldn't kill yah to do your homework once and awhile," spoke Trixie.

"I know, just Gramps has been pushin' all this dragon training on me. But what's the point, really…" Jake puts his head down.

"Oh no, Trixie, he's thinking about Rose again! Were losing him! JAKE, PULL IT TOGETHER!!"

"I know Spud, I know, just, I really do miss her. I wish she could remember me."

Trixie angrily answered at Jake's repeated sorrow. "WE KNOW! But seriously Jake, there's nothing we can do. By now she's probably half way around the world in China."

"Yea, at least she's with her family now and living a 'normal life' without the Amdrag messing it up again." Jake rejoiced and they went on their way.

Jake and his friends continued down the sidewalk on their skateboards with until they arrive at Jake's Grandpa's shop.

"See yah guys, Gramps got me booked with dragon stuff all day. All see if I can get out of it tomorrow so we can hang. Lata." Jake says as he rushes into his Gramp's shop.

He stares at his grandpa who looks unhappy. "LATE AGAIN JAKE!!"

"Sorry G, I had detention and all..."

Lao Shi interrupts, "DETENTION! Jake, how can you watch over magical creatures if you can't even take care of your own life!!!?"

"I'm sorry ok, it won't happen again."

"It better not! Anyways we've received news about 30 MINUTES AGO that the Hobgoblins were spotted at the corner of the city terrorizing the pixies again. It is very urgent we get there NOW!!"

"Aww Man!"

Another day of saving magical creatures. This also means another detention for tomorrow. But he didn't have a choice; it was one of his duties of being the American Dragon. He dragoned up, and he, Gramps, and Fu dog headed for the South side of New York City. Yet they didn't know now, but one unexpected person was waiting for them.

* * *

**I will try to update this as soon as possible. However, the plot of this story is sorta, not created yet. I'm making it up as I type xD. I am currently working hard to finish my first Amdrag story, so keep eye on that one, it will probably be updated more since I'm almost finish with that story. **

**P.S- Yea, if you didn't know from my first Amdrag story, intermissions happen after every two chapters. So watch out for that next time!**


	3. Intermission 1 The Huntsmaster’s Past

**Intermission: The Huntsmaster's Past.**

**For this intermission, here's a hidden conversation the Huntsmaster shares with Rose while in the dreamworld.**

"Master, why do you only contact me through dream?" Rose questioned the Huntsmaster.

"Really, I am not alive. I was forced into a vortex by that inferior American Dragon." He spoke and then held up a bracelet that used to belong to Rose. "I… retrieved this bracelet before my passing. It lets me communicate to people only through dream. Without it, I would not be here."

"May I ask you a question? Why do you hate magical creatures, like dragons, so much?"

"This goes back a long time ago. Why I was, let's just say a little bit younger than you. My dad was part of the earlier Huntsclan. I was, marked to become a member too, but my dad never wanted me to take part as he did. He believed that magical creatures didn't need to be part of this world. Being young back then, I never cared about what he was talking about. Most people thought he was crazy, at times I thought so too." The Huntsmaster paused, and then he continued his story.

"Then one day, my dad was off to work. I rarely saw my dad, so I occasionally I'd follow behind him and talk to him until he reached his office. That day, he was rushing faster than usual, and I couldn't keep up. He put on a weird uniform, and headed toward an alley downtown. Suddenly, a black dragon appeared from behind. To scared to go to my dad, I stayed and watch at a save distance. After, I noticed the dragon spoke a few words at my dad, but I was too far away to hear the conversation. Then, the dragon attacked. My dad was a pretty skilled fighter so I hoped he could defend himself. But suddenly, the dragon tackled him, it seemed pretty hard but my he didn't give up. His sword was pushed away; he was weaponless. The dragon flew over to his weapon, and blasted him from afar. The dragon laughed in his site, and flew off again. I yelled at the site of my father in pain. I ran over to him, but he was dead. I couldn't face the horror that was at my hand. From then on, I knew my place in life. My dad risked his life to get rid of these, menacing creatures. It was my turn to do the same. So I joined into Huntsclan as an apprentice, and dedicated my life to eliminating these magical things for good." The Huntsmaster shifted his head down in silence.

"I understand master. I will try my best to continue your mission." Rose spoke then slowly walked away in grief.


	4. Chapter 3 Say What?

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Say What!? **

In one of the magical urban shopping areas of Southern NYC, it looks like the Hobgoblins were having finance issues again; which meant trouble.

"Come on little pixie," said one of the Hobgoblins. "All we want is some of your dust!" he finished as he held one of the pixies upside down shaking her roughly.

"You won't get any pixie dust until you pay us that last twenty you owe," said what looked like one of the pixie managers from the shop.

The second Hobgoblin walks into the discussion. "Really now, I guess we'll have to just get it the old fashion way." He grins evilly and grabs the other two pixies and starts shaking them as well.

"Well if you want to get the pixie dust, you'll have to deal with the Amdrag first!" spoke Jake in dragon form as he flew onto a nearby building top overlooking the Hobgobs.

"Dragons!" spoke the last Hobgoblin. "All take care of this."

The Hobgoblin rushed up toward Jake, but he was too swift. Jake soared away from him and grabbed some nearby wire and wrapped it around his body. Soon after, the other two hobgoblins came over to help out their brother. Jake grabbed the tied up hobgoblin and swung him around bashing him into the others. The Hobgoblins had enough, and fleeted away.

"Yeah not so tough now aren't yah!" Jake yelled back at them. As Jake gloated in joy, a familiar face dropped down at his present. He looked back and glowed in shock.

"Rose! You're here!" he shouted.

"Yeah, to slay you!" Rose adjusted her huntsword and started fighting Jake. However, Jake was confused. He thought Rose still didn't remember him, better yet, why was she fighting him? Rose was wearing her Huntsclan uniform, but he thought that wasn't apart of Rose's life anymore?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing!?"

Rose didn't understand too. From what the Huntsmaster has told her, Rose and Jake were mortal enemies. Yet, Jake wasn't fighting back.

"I'm trying to get rid of you once and for all!" she spoke back. Rose seemed as tough as ever, gracefully doing karate moves like she'd been doing it her whole life. She repeatedly jabbed her sword toward Jake. He kept dodging it, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Rose…" he thought out his words for a second, "don't you remember me?"

"I remember that it is my destiny, to slay dragons like you!" Rose laughed in delight and then blasted green plasma beams from her sword and aimed toward Jake.

Jake moved away from the blast. "_Say What_!?" He thought aloud. That wasn't her destiny anymore… why was Rose acting like this?

Jake desperately wanted to solve this mistake through, but Lao Shi kept staring at Jake. He knew something was wrong, but Jake couldn't get past it. Night was approaching, and he knew that Jake needed to head home now.

"Jake, we have to go!" he ordered.

"But I…" Jake looked back over at his grandpa. "Awww Man." He hasted away from Rose's attacks, and flew over to his Grandpa's side and was lost threw the sunset.

"This is over Dragons!" Rose yelled aloud.

_Why doesn't she remember me?_ Jake kept asking himself on the way back home. He was so puzzled, when did Rose join back into the Huntsclan? He thought she'd lost all her memory from last Homecoming. He thought maybe she got her memory back, but then why did she not remember all they went through, and that he was the American Dragon; the love of her life. He just couldn't get past this feeling.

Gramps knew how Jake was feeling. He watched over as the two fought. He was too confused about this also. But it was apparent that Jake has an old enemy back. And that he can't back down against her.

"Jake, I understand that you too liked each other…" he spoke in a settle voice. "But don't…"

Jake abruptly interrupts his Grandpa, "But what? You're saying you want me to kill her! I… loved this girl. I just can't hurt her like that.

"But Jake, you saw her back there. If you don't keep your guard up, she will kill you before you get the chance to defend yourself."

"Gramps, she means too much for me to just do that to her. Maybe, maybe she was confused or something!"

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way next time she comes around. All I know that the Rose you knew before was not there. From what I see, she is the Huntsgirl again, and a Huntsgirl job is to slay… DRAGONS!" he sternly yelled at his grandson.

"I know… I just don't understand why. This whole thing doesn't make sense!"

"I know young dragon. I will have Fu dog look into it later. I am saying now though that the next time 'the Huntsgirl' comes back; don't be so sure she won't slay you."

Jake knew where his grandpa was coming from, but he did not want to believe it. He knew that Rose may be the Huntsgirl once again, but it was still Rose. Rose, the love of his life, and it would kill him to hurt her. But if she did come around again, he understood that he can't be defenseless. If it came down to it, he has no choice, but to fight.

The next day at school, Jake was more tired than usual. He thought about Rose all night; not getting his recommended eight hours of sleep. He ran into his first period class as fast as he could, and fell into his desk exhausted. Even with his entire mite working, he didn't make it before the bell. Which meant it was only a matter of time before Rotwood would walk in…

"Jake Long!" he yelled as he entered the classroom. "You are late again! And I've see you don't have your homework either!"

"Sorry Mr. Rotwood, I was bus…"

"Principal Rotwood! And don't try and give ve excuses! Report to my office!"

"Awww Man!!" he replied as he walked down the halls to Mr.…. I mean Principal Rotwood's office.

After his first two classes, he met up with Spud and Trixie during lunch. Jake was still a bit tired, and a bit puzzled from last night, so wasn't his normal self that lunch.

"Yo Jakey, what's up with you?" asked Trixie who was concerned about Jake's un-Jakey attitude.

Jake rubbed his eyes just enough to stay awake to tell his friends about last night. "I saw Rose last night..."

"Rose!? I thought she was moving to like, China or somethin'?" she added.

"I don't know, but she was here last night. And I don't think she remembered me either..." Jake sighed.

"That's crazy talk! Why wouldn't she remember you? I mean you too were like… all up in each other's grills last time she was around."

"I know! Even weirder, she was wearing her Huntsclan uniform. And she was trying to kill me! I don't know why she's acting this way, she's not part of the Huntsclan anymore…"

"Or is she!?" Spud added with his words of wisdom. "Maybe it's back to the way it was, the American Dragon and Huntsgirl. And Jake and Rose were forever lost!"

"Maybe Spud. I hope it's not though." Jake sighed.

"So, what did your Gramps say about getting tonight off?" Spud asked.

"The usual no. But hey, today's Friday, all see if I can get off early and hang with you guys a bit."

Jake gave a yawn and fell asleep once more. Trixie and Spud knew Jake was in pain, do they didn't bother to wake him up. However, Jake was awakened anyways as Fu dog entered the lunchroom about important dragon business.

* * *

**Sorry its taking me so long to update this story. But now I have the storyline set up in my mind! So I shall be writing more sooner!!**


	5. Chapter 4 Reminiscence

**Chapter 4: Reminiscence**

Fu Dog entered Millard Fillmore Middle School's lunchroom and and sneaked over to Jake's lunch table. He tugged on his pants to get his attention.

"Hey kid, we got some dragon business. We need you, Trix, and Potato boy to come right away!" Fu ordered.

Jake woke up from his slumber and him and his friends secretly left the school.

"Yo Fu, what's up?" Jake asked.

"There have been reports of Chimera attacks. Gramps already headed over to investigate; but since you guys have beaten one before he thought he could use your assistants."

"Off to Spudopolis?" Spud asked as he remembered his dream from the last time they faced one.

"Nope, this time the reports came from one of the Leprechaun villages…"

Jake was still a bit tired from yesterday, but he knew that he had to help. He grabbed Spud, Fu, and Trix, and flew over to the Leprechaun villages.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived over to one of the villages near the city. He saw his Grandpa already over in there fighting the evil Chimera.

"Hey Fu, don't you have that capsule thing that we trapped him last time?" Jake thought of really quick.

"Well… that last one I sold it to some Ogres not to long ago. And I don't have the potions or equipment to make a new one." Fu laughed off.

Jake gave a sigh and dragoned up into his dragon form. He went over and started to fight this giant Chimera. It was super strong, so no way were they going to defeat it.

"Kid, just keep fighting!" Fu yelled from afar. "All think of something to trap it in."

Fu trolled down the Leprechaun village to see if he could find anything useful. He searched and searched, and decided to head over to a nearby shop called Pot O' Gold Import and Exports too see if he could find anything of use. When he walked in, he found Brocamas, the Leprechaun who owned the shop.

"Well how do you do there Fu?" he hesitated. "I just got stuff you ordered last week, but it..."

"Not now. I need something, something that can trap in a Chimera" he panted.

"A Chimera eh? Those things are a wee bit tough, but no I don't think I have anything to 'trap it' in…"

"Well, do you have anything else I can use!? Come on!"

"Well…" he turns over to a box that was taped closed, "I just got a shipment of pure unicorn horn chains, but it will cost yah." He pointed out.

"Just put it on my bill." Fu went over and pulled out the chains, he grabbed it in his mouth, and ran back toward Jake. "Yo Trixie, Spud!" he called over. "Here, you each grab an end. When the Chimera isn't looking, wrap this around it." He gestured.

Spud and Trix ran over to Jake and Gramps. Both were wearisome from the fighting, however the Chimera was still standing strong. Jake dropped to the floor tired, when the Chimera approached him to get another go. He ran toward Jake, when all of a sudden…

"Yo Chimera, stay away from the Amdrag!" Trixie yelled as her and Spud ran behind the Chimera. The Chimera turned his head, and spotted their arrival. He flipped back around, and swung his giant paws at them. Trixie and Spud fell backwards. Spud tossed the unicorn horn chain toward Jake, as the Chimera now was heading toward them. He faced them now, and was about to finish them off.

"Time for me to wrap this up," Jake punned. He threw the other side of the chain over to Gramps. The Chimera turned around, and was suddenly tied in the chain. He roared in anger, as Jake celebrated from his victory.

"Yeah, we did it!" he rejoiced and returned to his human form. He went and helped his friends up, and walked over toward Fu.

"Just in time Fu!" he smiled.

Gramps grabbed the Chimera, and flew into the air.

Jakes smile went away. He was thinking about Rose again, and how they defeated the Chimera last time in the dreamworld. Then, Jake remembered, last time, Jake returned it back to Rotwood's dream; how did to get out here? He thought for a second, of the answer.

"Hold up!?" he suggested to his Grandpa. "This Chimera is the same one from the Dreamworld… how did it get out?"

"Well young dragon, I'm not sure. The only possible way for it to have came here, was for someone to grab it while in the dreamworld." His grandpa answered.

Jake had a feeling he knew who was up to this, but he wasn't sure. As they headed back to the shop, Jake pondered this thought. He came up with one explanation, and decided to see if maybe he was right. "Yo G!" he called over to his grandpa. "Remember back during Homecoming? When Rose wished for the destruction of the Huntsclan?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything!?" Gramps questioned.

"What was the Huntsman doing when Rose and I were talking?"

"I'm, I'm not sure. I was tied down. and couldn't see."

"Well, the only person who had the dreamcharm at the time was Rose. So I think the Huntsmaster might have token it before he was gone. And Rose and I were the only ones who knew about the Chimera's location. Which means either the Huntsman or Rose was the only who let it out." He suggested.

"Yes, possible young dragon."

Jake thought over his observations. Suddenly, he thought of something else that could be another effect from his hypothesizes.

"Maybe that's how Rose got back into the Huntsclan. I bet he's contacting her in her dreams!" he yelled out.

It all made since, how else would Rose get back into the Huntsclan, they all died out. Except 88, 89, but they were only weak appetencies that couldn't do anything. Jake knew that this was only a possibility, but it was a pretty good; at least it made sense. Jake thought possibly that the Huntsman didn't tell Rose about himself, since he knew now that they liked each other. And so Rose could concentrate on being the Huntsgirl. _Maybe if I show her the real Jake Long_, he thought to himself, _she will remember me, and all that they've been threw the last year. _Jake kept that in his mind, as he finally got some sleep after two long days of fighting.

* * *

**I'm working on this story more!! I have about 5 more story ideas in my mind right now, I so I want finish this one so I can start on another!! Please don't mind to rate!**


	6. Intermission 2 Abandonment

**Intermission 2: Abandonment **

That night after fighting the American Dragon for the first time, Rose headed back to her Huntsclan hideaway. She needed time alone to recollect her thoughts. She sat there alone, just thinking. But before she knew it, she fell asleep once again.

In Rose's dream, she versioned herself inside of a tall skyscraper, overlooking all of New York City. The Huntsman walks in moments later, with what seems to be a sprint on his hand, after a serious attack from something. He sees his apprentice was bothered, and calmly walks over to her side.

"Huntsgirl, what's troubling you?" he asked.

"Just that… I don't know. I feel like maybe I chose the wrong 'destiny'. I did as you said master, I fought the American Dragon. Yet, he wasn't fighting back…"

"Young one, that dragon is a malevolence monster. He was probably trying to trick you. But don't have mercy on him, he's deserves this!"

"I… I'm just not sure anymore. Maybe I should go back ho..."

The Huntsmaster cuts in, "No! This is who you are!" he yelled.

"Huntsmaster, I don't think this is my destiny!!!" Rose yelled back at him.

The Huntsman was full of rage now. But, he knew Rose was their last hope to destroy the American Dragon. So he lowered his fist, and calmed down.

"Rose…" he insisted, "Don't doubt your dreams. I need you to carry on something I could never accomplish. You're my last hope; you need to finish your mission!"

Rose wasn't convinced yet. "I'll… I'll think about it." And she walked out of the building, not even noticing her master's gruesome bite wound. She jolted out of her snooze, and walked outside. It was sunrise now, and Rose didn't have anything planned. She ran down the city, in search of one place. She arrived there about five minutes later. She walked into a neighborhood full of beautiful houses; one house, she fond of particular. This house was her old house, the one she used to live in. Rose desperately wanted to go home now, but she knew she couldn't walk in. So she jumped on the roof of her neighbor, and watched someone walking out of the house.

Her mom and dad's car was not to be found. And neither of them was the one walking out of her house. This, middle age woman came out of the door. She had a black suit on, and long brown hair parted down the middle. This lady, seemed, busy, holding tons of paperwork in her hand as she rushed into her car that was parked in the driveway. Rose watched as she zoomed down the street. It was obvious to Rose that her parents did not live there anymore. She figured they and her sister moved to Hong Kong, without her. She couldn't believe the situation that was right in front of her face. With that, she rushed back to her hideaway, so no one could see tears rushing down her face.

When Rose arrived there, she dropped down to the floor crying. Right now, all she wanted to do was return to her normal life. But now, she couldn't even do that anymore. She fell asleep crying, and the Huntsmaster approached her as she cried with hatred.

"Why, why would they leave without me!?" she bolted out again and again.

The Huntsman sensed her sadness, and used it to his advantage, "Yes, some, humans carelessly leave others behind," he smiled. Rose looked down at the floor. Her tears had stopped, yet the pain wasn't gone yet. "But see, I'm still here with you. I need you here, to help me with my plans. See Huntsgirl, it's because you belong here, and for that, I will not abandon you." He calmly suggested.

Rose lifted up her head. Her sorrow suddenly turned to rage. Anger, that her parents could actually leave her. Right now, the Huntsman was her only ally, and she gave him her trust for now. But the anger would not go away, for she knew exactly who to take it out on.

"Now Huntsgirl, you do not have plans this evening, I have token the liberty to do them myself. But tomorrow, prepare to face the American Dragon, once more!" he laughed in delight. Rose stomped away, and spent the rest of the day training up in the old Huntsclan quarters.

* * *

**I'm typing fast!! I will try to get up chapter 5 soon! I like comments!!!**


	7. Chapter 5 Identity Crisis

**Chapter 5: Identity Crisis **

Jake walked early to school Monday morning, to avoid getting another detention. But first he stopped over to Trixie and Spud, who were waiting for him at the school steps.

"Jakey, are you crazy!!!" Trixie yelled at him. "You can't show Rose your true identity! She'll hunt you down!"

"Last time I showed her my human form, she didn't slay me. She could do the same!" he argued.

"And what if that goes wrong!? She'll totally kill you! I'm sorry man; I just don't think this is a good idea…"

Jake's smile went down, and he suddenly realized, she was right. "Alright I won't do it…" he sighed.

As they entered the school doors, they continued their conversation. "So you think the Huntsman is behind all this!? Wait, didn't you like, destroy him back during Homecoming!?" Spud constipated these conclusions.

"I think he has Rose's dream charm, and is contacting her threw her dreams." He spoke.

"Wow, that's pretty smart., a little too smart. How did you come up with that idea?" Trixie said as she doubted Jake's ability to create great hypothesizes.

"Well, remember last Friday when we had that Chimera attack? I think the Huntsman let him out, and Rose told him where it was hiding. And if the Huntsman were actually alive, he would have attacked me himself. But since he's not, the only way he can do it is by sending Rose… it just all makes sense."

"Yeah, ok we believe you. So did any of you guys study for that math test we're havin' today?" Trixie added.

Jake tried to play it off, "Uhh, we have math test!?" he smiled.

"JAKE!! This test is part of your final grade, plus you know Rotwood has been on your BEHIND every time you fail! Haven't you learned anything!" she scolded him.

"Don't worry, mac daddy Jake here will past the test with flying colors!" he lied as they all walked in their first class for the day.

Their first period turned out to be math, and they were having a chapter test of the whole quarter. Jake was not prepared to pass this exam, and knew he was going to fail it. But he didn't let that bring him down, as he still had other problems to deal with; how do bring back Rose's memory…

After a rough day at school, Jake runs over to his grandpa's shop. This time however, he is actually on time.

"Hey kid, whoa you're on time. Didn't get in trouble with Rotwood today did you?" Fu dog joked. Jake gave Fu an evil look, and decided to change the subject. "Well anyways, the Huntsgirl has been spotted down in Central Park. The old man wants you to head down there right away."

"All right, time to play a little, love connection!" he conspired.

"Jake, did you even hear the Gramps talking to you the other day? No flirting you're your enemies. Rose isn't the same Rose now, you have to understand that."

Jake desperately wanted to ignore that, but he knew it was the truth. He grabbed Fu, and they both flew down to the park.

Meanwhile, Rose was over in Central Park trying to gather up a herd of unicorns migrating down the field. Unicorn horn was very strong, and could come in handy when fighting the American Dragon. She dashed on one of the unicorns back, and tried to settle it down enough to capture it.

"Settle down you… horse," she said as she struggles to control the unicorn. She stares up to see a pleasant guest arriving. "American Dragon, I have been expecting you!" She got out her Huntsword and jumped off the unicorn.

Jake was flying right above her, and soared down to her level, "Rose…" he echoed out to her. She then blasted green plasma toward his direction and no chance to finish out his sentence.

"Whoa, yo can't you let me talk!" he flirted with her.

"I don't 'chat' with my enemies," she smiled then ran toward Jake holding her blade right in front; however Jake jumped up in the air and missed her attack. Jake flew down into the Park Forest as Rose kept on shooting him.

"Ha, you'll have to go faster if you want to catch me!" he teased her. He knew he had to be serious, but he needed a little fun to lighten things up. However, Rose didn't take it as a joke. She ran faster, gaining on the American Dragon.

Jake was having trouble flying in and out of the giant park trees. He knew that he was losing speed, and that Huntsgirl would be on his tail soon. He looked behind to find Rose less than two feet below him. She gave one blast to his left wing, and Jake was down.

He got distracted from the pain in his wing, and ran into a nearby tree. He clomped down hitting every branch in the way, and landed down by the truck of the tree. Jake couldn't get up, as Rose was right in front of him, staring down at him. She got out her sword, and pointed it right at Jake's neck.

"Any last words, dragon!?" She said to Jake as he faced his ultimate alienation. He thought of one last thing he could do, and it seemed like the only chance he had.

"Rose, don't do this…" he insisted to her.

She takes off her glove to show him her birthmark. "You see this mark? That means this is my destiny, to slay you!"

"But that's not who you really are." Jake lifted up his head and dragoned down to his human form. "Remember me Rose? It's Jake! We used to be friends, and hung out and…" Jake stopped talking. Rose stared at him, with her deep blue eyes. She remembered seeing this boy before, but she wasn't actually sure when. She stepped back, but her eyes didn't leave his site. "Rose, you don't work for the Huntsclan anymore, you wished for a normal life, to be free from them." He added.

Rose, had no idea what to do; she was puzzled. She started to panic, and run off out into the city. Jake stood up, but before he knew it, she was gone. Jake was glad to tell Rose the truth, as it seemed to save his life.

Fu dog ran threw the park, and finally found Jake deep into the trees. "There you are Jake, wait," he looked around the park, "where's Rose?" he asked as he saw Jake there standing alone.

"I…I don't know…" he sighed. He thought maybe showing his true identity to Rose, would have changed her mind. She could remember him and she and him could be his friend or even girlfriend again. However, it seemed to have chased her off, just as the last Equinox.

Jake grabbed Fu, and headed back to Grandpa's shop. "Well kid, I guess Rose still likes you, even if she doesn't remember you." Fu justified by Jake's story.

"Yeah, which means no more Huntsgirl!" he cheered. However, Jake thought that would be the last time he ever saw Rose. Without being in the Huntsclan, she would probably move over to Hong Kong. But what he didn't know, Rose wasn't ready to leave the clan…just yet.

* * *

**This story shall be coming to an end soon too. However unlike Recollection, there will be no sequel to this one. But look forward, as there are still 2 more chapters left!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 6 Loyalty

**Chapter 6: Loyalty **

Rose retreated back to her Huntsclan hideout. When she got there, she dropped to the ground, and started to sleep. She needed to talk to someone, and the Huntsman was the only person left in her life.

She arrived in her dreams, where the Huntsman was staring right at her.

"Well Huntsgirl, how did your mission go?" he smiled. But Rose wasn't smiling; it seemed she couldn't concentrate either.

"The American Dragon… he showed me his true from…" she replied to him. "He said something about, this not being my fate…"

"Huntsgirl, do not listen to that inferior American Dragon, he is tricking to trick you. He has done this kind of trick on you before…"

"But, he seems so… familiar." She turned her back, "How do I remember his human form!" she questioned the Huntsman.

However, he was not prepared for the question. He couldn't tell Rose that she and he were friends. She might start remembering other things, like how they used to be in love with each other. So he had to make up something, and he had to make it up quickly.

"Well, you see… you two went to the same school. But do not trust him Huntsgirl, he has betrayed you once, he will do it again…" he grinned.

"What do you mean… master?" she asked.

"He told you his secret identity. Since you knew each other at school, you felt like you could trust him. He told you to turn on your allegiance to the Huntsclan, and work toward stopping us. In the end, he forced you to use the skulls for his doings. Which destroyed the Huntsclan and lost your memory…" he lied.

Rose couldn't remember any of this happening though. But she couldn't help believe he was right. The Huntsmaster was her only ally right now, so her trust went to him.

"I understand now," she pledged to him. "What do you order me to do now, Master?"

"Do you remember what the American Dragon's human form looks like?" he asked.

She nodded back. "Well tomorrow, you're going to go visit him, while he's at school!" he laughed evilly. Rose listened in detail for his plans, and prepared for tomorrow.

The next day at school, Jake tells Trixie and Spud how Rose walked away from battle.

"Wow it actually worked!" Trixie exclaimed.

"So is she coming back to school then?" Spud asked.

"Not sure, she's probably moving over to Hong Kong."

"But Jakey, that means that you won't ever see her again…" Trixie pointed out.

"At least I know she remembers me. At least she's not apart of the Huntsclan anymore, so I'm cool with that." Jake tried to keep a great attitude. True is though, that he was really going to miss Rose.

The three of them walked into their first period. Jake's cheery attitude was crushed, as he just remembered about yesterday's test. He was stressing out, as the teacher pasted back the exams. Jake grabbed his paper, and such his eye's; he couldn't bear to look as his grade. He finally got the strength to look, and found out he got a C+. He figured a C was better than an F, so Jake wasn't disappointed anymore.

After school, Jake and his friends jump on skateboards and head down to his Grandpa's shop.

"Man, Rose didn't kill me, and I passed my finals! Can this day get any better!" he smiled.

They headed down an alley for a shortcut to the shop. Suddenly, Jake, Trixie, and Spud, stop in their tracks. Someone from above was shooting down at them. Then, that person jumped down, and jabbed their sword at Jake. He barely dodges it, and looks up to find the person he'd least expect there, Rose.

Rose was aiming her Huntsword right at Jake. Jake was too distracted by Rose to dragon up, so he couldn't defend himself. Finally he had the chance. He dodged her by jumping into the air, and dragoned up. He flew higher on top of the building.

"Trix, Spud, go find Gramps!" he yelled over to his friends. They continued down the alley and headed for the shop.

Jake, now on the roof of a nearby building, was flying for his life as Rose was hoping from building to building chasing him. She blasted him right at the wing, the same one she shot at yesterday. He landed down on the roof, and prepared to fight. Rose and Jake circled around the roof, waiting for each other's move.

"Rose, why are you doing this!" he asked as he walked around the circle.

"Because unlike you, I keep to my allegiance…" she answered.

_What!? _Jake thought to himself. If it was anything, Jake kept his loyalty more than what Rose was. However, he had no time to answer, Rose ran up to Jake. "HI-YAH!" she yelled as she pointed up her blade to Jake.

Jake couldn't fly out of the way; his wing was still in bad shape. So instead, up jumped into the air, and kicked her sword out on the ledge of the roof.

"Ha, what you got now!? You're weaponless!" he laughed.

"So… I don't need weapons to defeat you!" he ignored her sword and continued to fight. She was now using her own will to fight. She jumped from side to side, dodging Jake's fire breathing attacks. When she got close enough, she jumped up and kicked Jake in the stomach.

Jake seemed in so much pain, yet, Rose wasn't in any at all. However Jake didn't stop to give up yet.

Jake, dragoned down, and gave it one last try. "Rose, don't do this…" he spoke to her. Rose gleamed down at the Jake. She paused for a moment, as she fixed her eyes at him. She went to do her last move, when suddenly, a shot from behind stopped her. It hit her right in the back, and Rose fell to the ground. Gramps was holding Rose's Huntsword as he flew over to Jake.

"Jake, are you ok!" he asked.

"GRAMPS, what did you do!" he ran over to Rose's side. Rose was knocked out, with only enough strength to stay awake. He overlooked her, and seemed if he was about to cry.

"Young dragon, she was a threat to you, I had too.."

Jake interrupts, "Gramps… I love this girl. You can't hurt her like that!" he argued.

"Jake, I'm sorry. But she was trying to kill you!"

"I don't care!!! I don't… care…" he stared down at Rose. Rose was listening into their conversation, and opened her eyes. She barely lifts her head up, and looks over to him.

She kept her guard up, but was too weak to fight. "Go ahead American Dragon, kill me!" she ordered.

Jake looked down at her, "no. I won't!" he spoke.

"What!?" she stammered. "Why are you doing this!? We are supposed to be enemies!?"

"Actually, we aren't." Jake lays down right next to Rose, "You see Rose; the huntsman is lying to you. You left the Huntsclan, and joined with me. You started doing good instead of working for evil." He intently went threw the moments he shared with Rose. "Then, when the Huntsman found out, he forced you do betray us. But you never betrayed us; however, instead you gave up your life. All you wanted was a normal life, so I saved you. But you ended losing your memory of everything" he spoke. "This is why you don't remember any of this… but trust me Rose, you aren't 'the Huntsgirl' anymore.

Rose, stared at Jake. In her heart, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"So, were we like, friends or something?" she asked as she remembered the Huntsman saying something similar.

"Actually we were kind of… girlfriend and boyfriend," he blushed. Rose smiled back, but it was more of a content smile. She got up, stood to her feet.

"Rose, you need to stop listening to the Huntsman. He's evil, and never up to good."

"But…" she remembered that Jake had told him his name past in Central Park, "Jake… the Huntsmaster is contacting me threw my dreams. I can't just ignore that, he'll give me nightmares for the rest of my life…" she told him

"The next time you see him, he should be wearing a bracelet that belongs to you. Take that bracelet, and he such never bother you again," He answered. "So, you working for team Dragon again!?"

She gave a smile to him, "Yeah, sure. Being 'Huntsgirl' wasn't the greatest life…" she said.

Jake dragoned up and grabbed Rose. Rose was very tired, so he agreed to let her stay at his house for the night. Then after, he'd help tract down Rose's family for her, so she can finally have a normal life.

* * *

**One more chapter is left!!!!!!!!! I shall have it updated tomorrow!! YAY!**


	9. Chapter 7 The Ending

**Chapter 7: The Ending **

**Can't think of a better chapter name, so deal with this one :)**

Rose slept in the cozy basement at Jake's house, and finally got a good nights rest. When she finally fell asleep, she entered into her dream and met the Huntsman staring down at her.

"Huntsgirl, what's your update on your mission," he asked.

"What mission, I quit." She yelled at him. "You lied to me!"

"Huntsgirl, do not forget your destiny!"

"Destiny! Whatever, you didn't tell me that I actually liked the American Dragon!!"

"Rose, don't listen to him, he's trying to trick you again!" he said as sweat was dripping down his face.

"Yeah whatever, I'm done working for you!" she walked away from he. He grabs her by the hand and pulls her back.

"Huntsgirl, you will listen to me!" he ordered her.

Rose went over and grabbed a bracelet that the Huntsman was wearing. As soon as she took it off, he disappeared. Her dream world was dismantled, and she continued to dream in peace.

The next morning, Jake and Rose wake up early. Actually, Jake didn't sleep at all. He stayed up all night searching through the internet seeing if he could find Rose's parents. Turns out, they never moved. Her dad declined his job over in Hong Kong once Rose turned missing. They took down the for-sale sign, and hired detectives to search for Rose.

Jake walked Rose down to her house when she finally got up.

"Thank you Jake, for returning my old life back." She said as she continued down her block.

"It's no problem," he smiled.

They said their good-byes, and Rose walked into her house. Her family was so happy to see her back safe and sound; especially her twin, who was devastated from her disappearance. Rose didn't tell her parents she ran off to be part of the Huntsclan, she kept that part to herself. However her parents didn't care why she left, they were just happy to see her home.

The next day at school, Jake, Trixie, and Spud, walk down the halls to their first period. Jake told his friends all about the other night, and how Rose finally returned home. Suddenly, he saw Rose walking down the hall.

"Rose, your back at school here!" he rejoiced.

"Yeah, my parents decided not to move to China after all." She smiled "And Jake… can we keep all this, Huntsclan stuff to ourselves?"

"Sure, no problem." He answered. "So you want to pick up where we left off?" he said and reached over and tried to kiss Rose.

Rose put a finger on Jake's lips, "Actually Jake, I'm still trying to figure out things from my old life. I think, we should just be friends for now…" she told him.

"Oh sure," he sighed. "I understand, we'll keep it a friendship for now, and see where what it builds up too?" he asked.

"Hmm… maybe." She answered.

Her twin appeared behind her, and they both left down the hall to their first period. Jake watched behind as they left, staring at them. He was disappointed that he and Rose weren't together, but he knew there was hope. He agreed to help Rose though figure out her old life more and more each day; he believed that one day, they can build up a new relationship, and finally be together.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**I know the last chapter is short, but my cousin is over, and that's about all I wanted to add!! I hope you enjoyed my story, there won't be a sequel to this story though. :( But look forward, I will starting writing new stories!!! YAY!**


End file.
